


Love Me or Leave Me

by Leslav



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, angel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Дождавшись, пока Азирафэль отвлечётся, Кроули поменял его бокал, в который сам же подлил приворотное зелье, на свой, без примесей. Ему-то ничего от дикого снадобья не будет.





	Love Me or Leave Me

Дождавшись, когда Азирафэль отвлечётся, Кроули поменял его бокал, в который сам же подлил приворотное зелье, на свой, без примесей. Ему-то ничего от дикого снадобья не будет.

Паскудская натура взвыла раненым зверем. Как же, как же. Вот уже три тысячи лет Кроули с воистину демоническим упорством проворачивает одно и то же дело: идёт на поводу у своей сущности, требующей присвоить ангела, и в последний момент одумывается. Сколько литров снадобья было переведено — не счесть. И, конечно, чтобы никто к нему не приворожился по неосторожности, Кроули либо выпивал и съедал всё, либо уничтожал огнём. Зато после такой своеобразной тренировки его телу никакая отрава не страшна.

Хорошо хоть ведьмовское семейство, делающее приворотное, помалкивает, а то Кроули не всегда мог себя контролировать. И так душа прожжённая, так ещё и любовь к ангелу её здорово помотала. Совсем никаких сил и нервов не осталось.

— Кроули? Всё в порядке?

— Да-да, — отозвался демон. — Помадка жестковата, но…

— Но какой же был вкус! — если бы они были дома, то Азирафель непременно принялся бы размахивать руками. — Удивительно! Как из одних и тех же ингредиентов…

Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся. Как же сильно он любит такие моменты, когда кажется, что и нет никаких забот. Не надо общаться втайне, быть постоянно начеку, думать о каждом действии и слове.

Как же сильно он любит Азирафэля.

Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно. «Влюблённый в ангела демон» — отвратительная строчка для резюме, зато многое говорит о Кроули. Последние шесть тысяч лет только так описать и можно. И ведь глупость какая: он не просто возжелал ангела, как игрушку, а хотел заклеймить, сделать своим, окружить заботой. Спрятать от всех миров, чтобы никто и никогда не мог причинить вред Азирафэлю и перетянуть его внимание на себя. Тёмное, покорёженное чувство, положенное Кроули по природе, уже давно переплелось с мягкой, как облако, любовью, которую заслуживал его ангел. И Кроули боялся, что его демоническая суть одержит верх в самый неподходящий момент; поэтому, наверное, и позволял себе заниматься такой ерундой, как привороты.

К дому Кроули подъехал поздно. Сперва следовал за такси Азирафэля (да, он волновался, особенно сильно после того, как посмотрел «Шерлока» с Кэмбербетчем), потом долгое время петлял по Лондону, пытался собраться с мыслями. Иногда тянуло бросить всё и уехать, но когда он бежал от трудностей, а?

Припарковавшись, Кроули несколько секунд просто смотрел на окна, в которых горел свет. Это было до того необычным, что он не сразу понял: не чужие окна, свои. Кто-то там есть, ждёт его.

В воздухе не было мерзкого, грязного демонического запаха (многим демонам действительно было неплохо бы принять душ пару десятков раз), как он ожидал. Зато — Кроули пришлось ущипнуть себя — он всем собой ощущал ангельское присутствие. Знакомое и до боли желанное.

Надо ли говорить, что Кроули оказался на пороге за долю секунды?

Азирафэль нашёлся в комнате с цветами. Ворковал над ними, гладил ластившиеся листья и явно помог кому-то: в воздухе разлился мягкий запах чуда.

— Ты долго, — сказал ангел онемевшему демону.

— Я… Прогуливался.

Кроули жадно смотрел на то, что раньше виделось лишь во снах. Старался запомнить каждое движение Азирафэля, вбить это в идеальную память, чтобы потом раз за разом вспоминать и травить себя.

— У тебя тут уютно.

Азирафэль обернулся к нему, и на его лице не было привычной мягкой улыбки. Серьёзный взгляд, собранный. Как будто собирается раз и навсегда поменять их жизнь, обрубить огненным мечом гниющую недосказанность.

— Я старался, — ответил Кроули. — Не так тепло, как у тебя, конечно…

Он хотел растянуть этот момент. Кто знает, может, Азирафэль у него первый и последний раз?

— Мне нравится.

Кроули что-то буркнул и жестом позвал Азирафэля за собой. Он не узнавал себя: мялся, как никогда, и готов был запрыгнуть в Бэнтли и уехать куда-нибудь, где ангел точно его не найдёт. Дурацкий страх.

Они молчали, пока Кроули заваривал любимый чай Азирафэля. Кроули всем собой чувствовал тяжёлый взгляд ангела, но продолжал делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Ещё немного времени, самую малость…

Азирафэль решил заговорить после первой чашки ароматного напитка, как будто слышал мысли Кроули.

— Хватит пить приворотное, хорошо? — ангел отставил чашку (полную копию его домашней) и мягко улыбнулся.

— С-с-слушай! — вскинулся Кроули. И очки заодно откинул куда-то под шкаф. Ну, не отличался он терпением. — Не надо резать хвост по частям, ладно? Хочешь, чтобы я убрался из твоей жизни, так и скажи.

— А ты хочешь этого?

Кроули поперхнулся чаем, которым решил запить вырывающиеся наружу слова, о которых он точно не раз пожалел бы.

— Нет, я просто так тонны приворотного выпил! Да я бы хоть сегодня на тебе женился, если бы это что-то доказало, а ты…

— А я согласен.

Обрубил так обрубил.

— Иди сюда, — Азирафэль сам подошёл к застывшему Кроули и обнял его. — Отомри?

— А… Эм… Ты сейчас, это…

Глаза Кроули мягко мерцали золотым.

— Одно твоё кольцо я уже ношу несколько лет, к этому делу привычен, — фыркнул ангел. — Теперь и ты моё наденешь. Прекрасно же? Проблем, правда, много будет. Бюрократия опять же, но такова жизнь.

Кроули продолжал смотреть на обнимающие его руки. В голове сотня мыслей, одна другой ярче: сталкиваются, верещат, перекрикивают друг друга. Но какое, до них дело, если мечты — вот они, исполняются? Какое дело до «почему?» если в итоге — так?

А Азирафэль не спешил говорить о своём внезапном прозрении, которому уже не одна сотня лет, об изматывающем условии Всевышней. Однажды они поговорят об этом, когда оба будут готовы.

— Справимся мы с твоей бюрократией. И Гавриила с Вельзевул друг на друга натравим, если что. Кра-со-та!

Кроули по-змеиному плавно развернулся в объятиях ангела и крепче прижал его к себе. Почувствовал тёплую руку в волосах и почти что мурлыкнул.

— Я буду держать себя в руках. Никого не сожгу, когда приревную. Веришь?

— Верю, — Азирафэль тихо рассмеялся. — Тебе я всегда верю. Ну, Кроули? Что ты?

— У меня внезапно исполнились все мечты. Я сейчас приду в себя и всё будет. Сейчас.

И действительно — было всё. И тихий смех, полный счастья, и поцелуи, сперва робкие, благоговейные, и самые желанные объятия на свете. Демоническая суть Кроули притихла, успокоилась, и он наконец познал то, что казалось нереальным, не для него: абсолютное счастье и любовь своего ангела.


End file.
